Novos amigos
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: Depois do fim da guerra, Merry passa seus dias, dividido entre as tendas dos amigos. A única vez que sequer entrara em seu próprio quarto foi quando Aragorn e Legolas conspiraram para prendê-lo lá, deixando Faramir como guarda.


- Eu não me importo com o que o Aragorn falou! -Merry grita mais uma vez, batendo contra a porta de seu quarto. - E eu não me importo que ele seja Rei! Eu não preciso de descanso! Eu nem estava cansado, Legolas me fez dormir com aquelas canções élficas traiçoeiras, agora me deixe sair!

- Eu sinto muito, mestre hobbit, tenho ordens do Rei de mantê-lo descansado. - Uma voz masculina lhe respondeu do lado de fora.

- Aragorn nem é coroado ainda! E você acha que eu vou descansar? Eu vou bater nessa porta até minhas mãos caírem e quando elas assim fizerem, eu vou andar em círculos até cavar um buraco para fora daqui e se eu não conseguir, eu vou...

- Eu não duvido da força nem da persistência de hobbits, Meriadoc, seu valor já me foi provado diversas vezes.

- Quando eu sair, e eu vou sair, eu vou atrás de você, soldado, não duvide de mim, eu sou um escudeiro de Rohan, eu lutei nessa guerra tanto quanto você e eu fui ensinado por ninguém menos que o capitão de Gondor e você...

- Por Boromir?

Merry sorri, vendo que havia conseguido algo além de uma desculpa, e isso o entusiasma para tentar de novo, desse jeito com uma abordagem diferente.

- O próprio, você o conhece?

- Melhor do que ninguém. Boromir era meu irmão mais velho.

Merry engole em seco. Ele conhecia Faramir de nome, pois este era muito mencionado, pelo próprio Boromir que sorria só por se recordar do irmão; por Éowyn que tinha enorme consideração e carinho por ele, e até por Pippin que lhe contou, com uma admiração quase infantil, como o homem o havia recepcionado bem e lhe contado histórias constrangedoras de Boromir quando criança em troca de ouvir sobre o destino que o irmão sofrera na sociedade. Ele se sente quase obrigado a gostar do capitão de Gondor, mas tem alguma coisa, alguma coisa muito parecida com ciúmes, que o impedia.

- Eu sinto muito, capitão Faramir. - O hobbit tenta, relutante, mas lembrando-se de sua educação.

- Não se sinta. Agora que toda a história me foi confidenciada, eu me recuso a sentir qualquer coisa além de orgulho e admiração por meu irmão, pois é apenas isso que ele merece.

Merry assente com a cabeça sem perceber. Uma só flecha podia matar um homem e Boromir havia sido atingido por três. Ele sente seu coração apertar apenas com a lembrança.

- Eu ouvi muito sobre você, Merry, mas para ser sincero acredito que todo guarda que encontrou-se com Pippin, ouviu também. - Faramir ri afetuosamente, só de se lembrar do hobbit. - Fico, entretanto, lisongeado ao falar que acredito ser o único que ouviu várias histórias sobre o Condado. Sinto que nosso primeiro encontro se dê com uma porta entre nós, gostaria de apertar-lhe a mão.

- Eu... - Merry consegue sentir toda a sua resolução por não gostar dele se esvaindo em pleno ar. - Não acredite nas histórias do Pip, senhor, ele aumenta para vangloriar seus atos e conquistas quando sou eu que na verdade mereço todos os aplausos. - A brincadeira lhe escapa fácil e ele não consegue deixar de imitá-lo ao ouvi-lo rir.

Mas ele logo se repreende por ter se deixado levar, precisava focar-se no objetivo: - Boromir me ajudaria a sair daqui sem que ninguém soubesse. - Merry muda a estratégia, um pouco receoso do modo como o capitão receberia seu argumento. Ele sabia que era um golpe baixo.

A risada que recebeu de volta era tudo que ele menos esperava: - Eu aposto que sim. Boromir nunca possuiu muito juízo, ele costumava se achar invencível, desafiando a todos e tudo. Qualquer proibição só lhe servia para deixar mais tentado e decidido. Ele estava sempre me colocando em encrencas e eu o seguia sem pestanejar porque ele era... - Ele pausa por um segundo como se soubesse que suas próximas palavras seriam dolorosas. - Ele era meu herói.

E elas foram, não só para ele.

- Ele morreu para nos salvar, Faramir. Ele foi um herói. - Merry encosta a testa contra a porta, fechando os olhos. - Ele não tinha que morrer, não é justo.

- A justiça morreu faz muito tempo, mestre hobbit. Mas eu acredito que ela possa renascer junto com a árvore branca.

Mais uma vez Merry se pega concordando antes mesmo que possa pensar se deveria ou não. - Pippin me contou sobre a árvore, gostaria muito de vê-la quando florescer.

- Com a benção dos deuses, não demorará muito.

- Você disse que Boromir costumava a metê-lo em encrencas quando mais novos e... - Ele acaba por sorrir. - Eu costumava fazer o mesmo com Pippin. Eu estava cansado de tantas primas mulheres e eu meio que o peguei para mim desde pequeno, como cúmplice, como um companheiro e ele me seguia cegamente. Ele nem pensou que escoltar Frodo até Bree não fosse uma boa idéia, ele não pestanejou em se intitular parte da sociedade porque eu estava em busca de uma aventura e... Eu o coloquei naquela cama, Faramir, é a minha culpa e o mínimo que eu posso fazer é estar lá quando ele abrir os olhos.

- Preste bastante atenção em minhas palavras, mestre Meriadoc, pois embora eu não possa falar em nome de todos os irmãos ou primos mais novos, eu acredito que possuo uma certa razão quando digo que você não pode se culpar. Passei poucos dias na companhia de Pippin, mas imagino que mesmo que você tivesse recusado, mesmo que você o tivesse proibido ou até dito que o odiasse...

- Eu nunca iria...

- Mesmo que você tivesse feito de tudo para que ele não te seguisse nessa aventura, ele mesmo assim teria feito o mesmo. Ele é mais esperto do que lhe dão crédito e mesmo sabendo dos perigos e dos riscos, mesmo morrendo de medo, ele iria. E eu sei disso porque eu faria o mesmo. - O Regente fecha os olhos, lembrando-se de cavalgar, liderando seus companheiros, em direção a morte.

- Você está sendo bom demais comigo, senhor, creio que não mereço. - Merry diz, passando uma das mãos para o cabelo. - Tudo que eu fiz durante a nossa conversa foi pensar em maneiras de te enganar e me deixar sair.

Faramir balança a cabeça sorrindo. - Qual seria a sua próxima tentativa, então?

- Eu tenho muito orgulho em poder chamar Lady Éowyn de amiga mas não sentiria orgulho nenhum em usar nossa amizade para alcançar meus objetivos. - Ele confessa, com uma careta.

- Isso... Isso, eu prefiro não comentar. - Faramir arrisca depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. - Só me atrevo a pedir que você repense sobre o valor da amizade da senhora de Rohan, pois esse é um privilégio que muitos gostariam de possuir.

- Eu sei, eu... Eu já estou me sentindo mal, peço desculpas. Mas além de ir ver meu primo, eu gostaria muito que você abrisse essa porta para que eu possa apertar-lhe a mão, Faramir.

- Eu... Obrigado, Meriadoc. Infelizmente estou sob ordens do Rei e não posso desafiá-lo. A única coisa que eu posso fazer para retribuir-lhe o carinho é lhe confiar uma confissão de minha infância. Quando garoto eu costumava perseguir e matar dragões com galhos de árvores, desbravar as florestas mais perigosas com a mesma arma, escalar as mais altas montanhas e torres com o lençol de minha cama e...

- Oh. OH! - Merry exclama, interrompendo-o na mesma hora. - Como eu não pensei nisso? Não é tão alto!

- Não duvido que você chegaria a mesma conclusão logo, mestre hobbit. Eu só o poupei de poucos minutos. - Faramir sussurra, seu rosto quase colado na porta, para não chamar mais atenção. - Agora eu me vejo no direito de pedir que retorne ao pôr do sol para a janta.

- Eu vou tentar. - Merry responde de volta mas a culpa pela mentira não o deixa continuar. - Desculpe.

- Tudo bem, já imaginava.

- Você tem algo que queira que eu passe pro Pip?

- Apenas, peça para ele melhorar logo. Pois só assim poderemos todos descansar.

Merry quase ri porque [i] é a mais pura verdade. [/i] - Pedirei. E estou disposto até a implorar por isso.

- Cuide-se, mestre hobbit.


End file.
